


《温水煮小狗》

by MaomoonX



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaomoonX/pseuds/MaomoonX
Summary: 基础挑战挤早晚高峰地铁抓卧轨社畜鬼，在片场拍戏还时不时一个召唤阵传信让他出现，一起驱鬼，干嘛，他小狗狗本狗也很怕鬼啊！中级挑战是什么？居然还有终极挑战？？？！于是故事就这么开始了！
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

*把人设和文案丢出来就代表会写的可能性高达80%

*在某一天写完之后再全部更新了

驱魔道长人妻攻X理科宅男社恐受

罗渽民X李帝努

人设及人物背景，还有部分文案：

罗渽民，道长预备役，演员练习生。

父亲为公司总裁，但不霸道，心态是普通职员，每天八点上班出勤，六点快乐下班，下班路上买个老婆交待的鸡蛋，孩子说要的玩具，晚上七点准时回家吃老婆煮得饭，那种温厚人类性格。

母亲是仙女，但是，是那种跳大神算八字占卜未来的仙女，祖上也是驱魔人相关职业。

因为母亲职业特殊，加上仙女母亲的血统基因导致罗渽民从小就能看到鬼怪。

罗渽民其人，与众不同，其中在于，脸长得帅。

小学在校内开始就有小女孩们组成应援队。

初中上街都开始有事务所询问要不要做爱豆演员。

在高二那年直接被保送上演艺大学。

于是放弃成为道长的目标，隐瞒自己能看到鬼神的能力，开始混迹于娱乐圈。

不巧，签下公司后遇到高层变动，观众审美变化，开始流行硬汉男主。

罗渽民没背景，脸蛋过于美少年，年龄不大，长相太嫩，只能在八十八线游走，长期演演网剧，例：某某长得帅性格木讷的学生，偶尔面试走运，混个正剧男四号，或者那种投资也不是很花钱的小电影里，演长得很帅的反派弟弟等角色，但没有放弃演员梦，还是默默耕耘。

而娱乐圈拍戏现场为了租金便宜总是在工厂仓库，废弃学校，凶宅建筑大楼等等，撞鬼事件过于频繁，以至于他开始私下学习驱魔，好让show 继续go on！

李帝努是一只建国前成精的小狗狗，父母不详。

小狗狗一断奶，可以咬骨头肉就被抱养走了。

在主人爱心养育下，食用了主人意外获得的仙草。

原本主人也只想让心爱小狗狗变成长寿小狗狗，好陪伴主人到百年，结果活得超久，主人从性格孤僻的少女，伴随着岁月不断流逝，变成独居老奶奶，而小狗狗成功活到把自己的主人送走。

但因为能活太久的狗狗太怪异了，小狗狗也通了人性，怕吓到人类，干脆跑到大山里，偷偷在深山修行生活了数百年。

李帝努能变成人类形态后，因为社会变迁，深山被计划开发成游乐场，而小狗狗被迫走出深山。

人类的宅基地慢慢被政府等各方面资本所分割，而陆续变得商业化，人类生活空间都不足，小狗狗察觉就算是藏身南极北极也有卫星监视，李帝努找不到其他深山可以再次隐居，只能很努力的在人类社会隐瞒身份。

进入人类社会后，李帝努对理工类的东西很有兴趣，原计划平均每十五年搬一次家，后来慢慢觉得搬家，换身份，甚至出门上班太麻烦，本来小狗狗每天上街溜达才是本性，却因为从深山到人类社会一时过于慌乱嘈杂，融入困难，社恐越来越严重。

干脆不上班，租了房子，成为了自由职业人，不过因为小狗天性，每天日常都要外出活动一次，爱好骑单车，基本每天凌晨或者深夜出门一趟，疯狂骑单车。

某天因为甲方半夜三更发信息说发现了bug需要修复，李帝努只好苦兮兮地在深夜的路边上坐在路边用随身携带的笔记本电脑写代码。

小狗狗妖怪，李帝努由于长期自己宅家生活，在人类工业社会没有纯净露水和适宜修炼的灵气，导致李帝努修行不进则退，后来也要开始吃饭。

其实吃饭就好好吃饭吧，结果李帝努他每天进食不规律，睡眠也不规律，长期下来，那天晚上就导致肚子太饿，低血糖晕倒了变回小狗狗，理智在边缘游走，时不时变回人类又变回小狗，幸好路上没监控，不然看监控的人会被吓死。

然后就遇到了每天夜骑单车都会遇到的道长预备役，演员练习生罗渽民。

罗渽民过去天眼一开早就看清小狗身上带着灵力光芒，只是父母交待要隐瞒身份不能装作知道李帝努不是普通小狗的样子，无奈小狗睡在地上半醒半梦间，时不时变回人类时，弄得他很揪心。

加上，脸还刚好是他喜欢的型

本来就觊觎小狗狗妖怪很久，加上还有共同骑单车的爱好。

罗渽民干脆把狗狗带回家，养了月余。

小狗狗每天吃得饱饱，很快乐，没有什么烦恼，加上罗渽民这个道长预备役，明明应该是个穷演员，独居的住所，居然不是苦哈哈的地下室或者屋塔房，是独栋别墅，有前后院，前院草坪，后院种菜，太适合养狗狗了。

后院看似平平无奇小菜园，居然有种植几株仙草，土壤还带有灵气，在今日近日的现代社会，冰箱居然还储备有带灵力的露水，另外，罗渽民仙女母亲居然还会偷偷把仙草腌成泡菜让儿子不知不觉吃下。

罗渽民问要不要继续一起住，小狗狗相处下来，觉得罗渽民性格好，做饭又很好吃，在家时可以系统化养他，非常满意，感恩之余，又发现罗渽民职业还是演员，动不动进组拍戏几个月不在家，太适合他这种社恐狗狗搞自闭修仙了，于是心甘情愿签约立牌，成了罗渽民的小狗家仙。

然后就开始了这系列的故事，李帝努就很烦罗渽民，能不能做个有事业心的主人？他有远程施法吹吹仙气帮他星途越走越顺啊！狗狗在家看家不就好了，罗渽民居然上哪里都想要带他出行，还鼓励他走出舒适圈，不做社恐小狗狗。

还每天一到时间就提醒他吃饭睡觉好好洗澡，不然就喂饭陪睡一起洗澡？

基础挑战挤早晚高峰地铁抓卧轨社畜鬼，在片场拍戏还时不时一个召唤阵传信让他出现，一起驱鬼，干嘛，他小狗狗本狗也很怕鬼啊！

中级挑战是什么？

居然还有终极挑战？？？！

于是故事就这么开始了！

01 见鬼不愁人，愁人的是天天见鬼

罗渽民太倒霉了，天天见鬼那样的倒霉，抽福袋都能抽四个咣那种倒霉。

  
凌晨四点，XX市郊区的废校，一路开车过来，都能察觉地处深山荒郊野岭，也不知道是怎么寻得这个破落安静的地方用来拍戏。

  
低成本恐怖片《废校2020》的本日拍摄工作已经接近尾声，罗渽民的角色也在今日就早早拍完，和他一起的其他小角色，早已经在大巴里面休息，等待天亮了再一块儿返程。

  
就他一个人不省心，又在片场周围待着，丝毫没有考虑科学睡眠，要养成睡够八小时的习惯。

由于角色需要，罗渽民他脖子上松松垮垮系着校服用的领带，身上穿着白色宽松衬衫和暗蓝色的牛仔裤，头发像社会上的不良少年一样，染了一头蓝发，因为外形突出，见惯帅气演员的跟组化妆师在看到他的瞬间，都有种这孩子天生就该生着蓝色头发，斯文俊秀得像个校草一样，不是在男主旁边出现的小流氓。

  
  
而这个小流氓，现在正流里流气在边上找个位置坐着，晃着脚盯人演戏。

  
这场从深夜就开始的拍摄，身边的人都难免有些疲劳，而罗渽民却没有什么累的样子，他正在一旁观看着男女主角的对戏，眼神中带有一副希望能从中学习的乖巧神态。

  
然而罗渽民长得帅在此时别人眼里也显得有几分可惜，现在主流市场不流行他这种纤弱花美男的演员，从事爱豆的工作还可能有点出路。

  
做演员又没演艺圈背景，混不进忠武路的核心圈子，听身边的人悄悄议论过他的经纪公司，近期因为高层变动，闹得腥风血雨，所以也没能给罗渽民什么固定资源，原本年龄不大，长得还好看，能演得角色其实很多，要是换成其他公司早就开始安排男二男三角色，等年龄稍长，慢慢转型，沉淀一两年再做电视剧大男主，就这样还晾着人不放，还不如让孩子早点入伍。

  
罗渽民在这种情况下，还只能算是个可怜兮兮的演员练习生，虽然挂在大公司名下，也有配备经纪人，但业内像他这种尚未大火的无名演员，都是由一个经纪人都带着这样几个小艺人，遇到经纪人太忙时，也只能罗渽民自己亲力亲为，像无公司的普通小演员和跑龙套一样跟随大巴士赶赴片场，即便他自己也不停投递演员简历，到处试镜，希望能获得角色，可以说是处境十分艰难。

  
最近这才能得到这部片中的小角色，罗渽民勤恳地想把握住能在拍摄现场机会，在旁隐蔽处，认真观看着。

  
原本应该清场，导演和监制也没能狠下心，让人家小练习生也有了从旁学习的机会，毕竟娱乐圈的人气如同泡沫一般，变化无常，说不定这个人有机会就红了呢？

  
而此时，男主角和女主角说道：“我记得我见过你。”

  
女主角轻点了一下头。

  
“之前我们的确见过，不过你........不过.......对不起对不起......”

  
女主角道歉的态度倒是诚恳，但导演的怒意倒没那么好消散。

  
“cut！这条不行，重来！”

  
一旁的工作人员都有些生气了，碎碎念说着，“会不会演啊，不行就别来了。”

  
女主角是目前当红的女爱豆，外形上得天独厚，也能唱能跳，窄肩蚂蚁腰，明眸皓齿长得甜，可惜没有什么演员经验，因为投资品牌方要求，赶驴子一般的活动，一天睡不到两个小时，早上从打歌录制舞台结束后，又去了就近商圈进行了商演，晚上匆匆过来，连剧本上的词都没背熟，导致说台词念白像木头，连续来回拍了好几次，都找不到窍门。

  
一旁的照明突然一闪一暗，在闪烁了几下后陷入黑暗。

  
由于在废校内拍摄，突如其来的短暂黑暗带着几丝诡异气息，惹得女爱豆短促地惊叫了一声了。

  
所幸很快在工作人员的互相协助下，恢复照明，得以继续拍摄。但刚才恐怖的情绪渲染影响到她把台词说得颠来复去，结结巴巴，对戏的男主角也不胜其烦，一旁的经纪人见势也对她厉声吼了几句，导演看了眼时间和周遭疲劳的工作人员，才说了句今天就先到这里。

  
散场时，罗渽民帮着身边的工作人员搬运现场工具，场记看小伙热心，又长得帅，为了提神，于是开始和他聊天。

  
罗渽民看似瘦弱，实际经常健身，年幼时因为母亲担忧，进行过一些运动训练，还被速滑教练选中，差点成为速滑选手，由于个人原因，没有继续，但也因为有过往的经历，帮忙搬运一些拍摄器材，于他而言，还没有年幼时被教练拉着练习的时候累。

  
“这个废校那时候找了好久才找到，虽然偏了点，但有山有水，也算是风水宝地了。”

  
罗渽民听着场记随口说得话，扯动嘴角笑了笑，他看似无意的想侧身，一旁的工作人员也觉得有些古怪，明明是宽敞的废校内走廊通道，却感觉突然有些拥挤一般，下意识地想要避让着。

  
说着话的场记不明所以，忽然脸侧却掠过一丝阴冷的怪风。

  
此刻原本一旁安静的课室门窗突然开始发出吱呀，仿佛在试图滑动的声音。  


“应该是这个学校太老旧才有这个声音吧，大家不要拍个恐怖片也开始疑神疑鬼。”虽然感觉有些异常，场记尽量用平淡轻松的声音说道，安抚着身边的工作人员。

罗渽民和他们一块儿来回搬动设备时，他颈间的链条慢慢带起一个铃铛露了出来，身边离得较近的工作人员看到便提了句怎么还有人的项链是个古风古韵的铃铛，一下子其他人也把目光放到罗渽民的身上，这才说起早就留意他脖子上挂了个铃铛，化妆师怕拍戏会影响，想让他摘下来都不怎么愿意，索性给他换了个痞里痞气的链条，不过那个铃铛又像被堵了一样不出声也不大影响，拍戏时露出链条就好了，让他把铃铛藏衣服下面，一时话题又跳到罗渽民像个家养小动物一样带铃铛。

  
罗渽民在一旁提着器材随口扯了几句玩笑，弹舌式把祖传的bell不能leave发得像外国侨胞一样，惹得身边的工作人员发笑，也因为他气氛一改阴冷，有了几分快乐，一块儿开心下楼。

  
只是从下楼梯时，罗渽民在旁人因为他突然搞笑而分神间，又回头扫了一眼，等回到大巴内，罗渽民坐到大巴后面最角落，开始假装睡着的样子，在毯子下的手悄悄掐了个决，让自己离魂。

  
拍摄现场，还没有彻底拆除，还有几个场景准备在这周内继续在拍摄，而此时突然空无一人的走廊出现了几个学生的身影。

  
“我那天明明就看见了！”学生在说着这句话的时候，脸上又苍白了不少。

  
“你看见什么了看见，神神叨叨的，怪不得那么多人烦你。”

  
“把你的钱包拿出来，谁信你没钱呢，要是给我摸到500元硬币，你给我打五下！”

  
男孩压低了声音，“那天在学校，就是有一个蓝色头发的男学生，穿着别的学校的校服，贴在走廊角落一动不动的，一直盯着我们。”说完了又抖了一下。

  
眼前的两个不良学生，明明还想再问那个凭空出现的蓝色头发到底是谁，却像是被受了控制一般，机械性的重复着说着生前的话语，明明是不想再抬手伤害同伴了，却还是举起手做出殴打他的动作，把男孩打到角落直抱着身子便哭叫着颤抖。

  
罗渽民就在旁边盯着，打人和被打的几个男孩，却像是看不到他存在一样。

  
男孩很快昏厥过去，罗渽民在角落边上一动不动，直到他们的身影彻底消失。

  
而过了一会儿，那几个突然消失的身影，几个男学生，又再次出现从学校走廊另外一边出现，用过去出现过无数次那个他们其实都不能理解的由头，再次殴打那个可怜的男学生。

  
罗渽民再回魂时，看见校门前方不远处便是黑白无常留下的引路标识，明明这间废校内四处都是快变成怨鬼需要及时驱除，或引导转世的学生，其中有些幽魂在飘荡之间已能让命格较弱，八字较轻的普通人都能感受到诡异和寒意，却没有一个能飘出校门和无常报到，能赶去投胎。

  
他摸了摸颈间的铃铛，在他离魂这段期间，也是没有发出声音，这让他有些疑问和心里发寒，数量这么多的魂魄他也是第一次见，一时间也无从下手，想回家询问母亲，又怕母亲听到后，再次让她变得难过。

  
tbc


	2. 我好像一见钟情了，遇见了梦中情狗

如果在某网站开问答提问：祖上全是靠念经，算命，看风水，算八字，请神，招魂，驱魔捉妖是什么体验？

罗渽民本人，和他母亲可不要太懂。

光凭着祖传这几项绝技，也能让罗渽民顺风顺水活到百年，但他们并不太想接着让孩子这么活下去。

人生在世，各有活法，但有些人的活法，就有些与众不同。

罗渽民的母亲，一族在祖上曾经出过一个能熟练离魂在阴阳之间游走，捞阴间饭的神人，但与常人过于不同，活得甚为辛苦，遗嘱便有一条命令后辈子孙一定要与凡人通婚，希望能通过这样的方式，稀释自家血统。

使数百年间，一代代下来，于寻常人相比，自家血统慢慢也只是算略有神通，能识得一些幻影，或辨认世人身上发出的光芒，做一些浅薄的预言，更别说窥得天意，能有通天本事。

但基因这种事情，总是和人开玩笑一样的不受控。

将心比心，当自家儿子在嘤嘤学语时，就说出在他那个年龄过于早熟的话语，儿子能看到常人不能看到的东西，到后来在普通人眼里对着空气交流已是日常，偶尔还会突然被坏心的恶鬼诱骗走至十字路口，这是多么可怕的体验。

罗渽民的母亲在他幼年时期如同堕进活阿鼻地狱般，只能听着儿子诉说有鬼魂在其身旁不停游走，只能偶尔怨恨祖上这该死的血统基因，想着法子能让自己孩子的日子好过些。

作为一个不太寻常的人类，罗渽民其实从外形就有些不太普通。

身材高挑纤瘦，皮肤白皙，剑眉星目，特别是眉眼，眉眼浓秀，睫毛纤长而密，眼型偏圆，又略似桃花眼，时而目光，总是多情似水，因从小到大都见鬼，故而眼神偶尔带着忧郁薄凉，盯着人或鬼略带狠意，有些三白眼，带着几分疯劲。

可以说是，好看得很明显。

但目前的他帅得没有发挥最大价值。

《废校2020》的这部片他的部分并不多，很快也便拍完，在此之后数日，罗渽民过得很迷茫，大晚上睡不着，不知道哪里来的失恋的女鬼又飘到他屋子内，作势准备哭嚎，罗渽民熟练从床边的抽屉拿了个符就准备驱鬼。

结果好不容易让她闭嘴，还飘来飘去好半天，又因为害怕符咒，只能远远望着，想用眼神让罗渽民知晓她的少女心。

唉，少女鬼魂的心，谁能晓。

原想装作不在意的样子，但直到凌晨三点多，他还是眼神清明得直盯天花板，在床上翻来覆去了好一会儿，罗渽民想想，干脆起来换衣服去骑单车，想消耗一些体力，好在天亮后，鬼怪四处躲走，消散得较少时，再清净入眠。

黑灯瞎火，路灯照得不全，罗渽民计算路线，凌晨三点多出发，经过汉江，再骑行到的公园，估计还能看到日出。

半夜的路面人烟稀少，偶尔一飘而过的魂魄也是熟面孔，他不以为意，过了一会儿发现不远处前方有一个人影骑单车还带着白光。

罗渽民原本想避开，但眼睛一闭一睁之间，再看清，细一看远处散发着白光的人类，本体居然是萨摩耶，那不正是罗渽民的梦中情狗？

小时候见鬼多了，哭闹着和忙碌的父母想要个小狗陪伴时，首选就是萨摩耶，然而未能得偿所愿，人间的凡狗，总被他这灵魂聚阴体给吓得狗命差点不保，折寿三年。

他家附近什么时候多了一只小狗狗妖怪，还会骑单车？

发现小狗狗蹬单车，其实蛮搞笑的，罗渽民嘴角微微上扬，跟了上去，心情一时也一点点变好。

绕着弯，顺势贴近一看，能看清侧脸时，发现还挺帅的，帅得以为是天使拉斐尔。

小狗狗李帝努骑自行车的速度很快，看到后头好像有人在默默跟着他，便头也不回的快速骑走。

一时间到有几分自行车竞赛的气氛，罗渽民跟了几段，后来觉得真的不行，主要是小狗一看有人靠近就猛加速，离得太近就努力缩得很小一团，很可怜的样子。

罗渽民放缓了速度，把距离拉远，时不时抄个近路，再和小狗狗骑行的道路突然合流，又再次分离。

几次下来，小狗狗放松了警惕，以为只是太巧了，也不怎么在意了。

tbc


	3. 哇，狗狗会说话耶

03 哇，狗狗会说话耶

季月烦暑，流金铄石

罗渽民还是一如往常演演龙套，等待机会，而废校2020也终于在近期上映。

暑期档出现恐怖剧情，可谓是在酷热当中送来清凉，由于是针对初高中生的校园恐怖片，加上当红人气女爱豆出演，在学生们也算是有些出名。

然而罗渽民本人及其相关的公司都不知道的是，在收看此电影的观众之间出了一个传闻，《废校2020》里面有个蓝色头发男生的镜头附近有不明生物出现的画面，一时间截图在网络疯传，不明真相的网友纷纷怀疑是片方营销p的图，一时间关键字：蓝色头发，出现时间与片名，长得很帅的配角男学生，还有罗渽民本名等等都登上了网站热搜。

但截图过于真实，几乎人人在电影院看时都能看到，片方为了自证，结果调出原片里面也有突然一闪而过的诡异画面，罗渽民在那个片子里面出现的镜头部分有不能解释的影子围绕着他，但片子已经上映，如果撤掉重剪掉损失巨大。

一时间风言风语，被说是影视公司联合经纪公司为了炒红配角恶性营销，怀疑罗渽民带资入组。

人的确是很帅是真的。

罗渽民的工作推特平时只是发点日常照片，长相虽然吸睛，但由于自|拍过于一般，加上也没有投广引流，粉丝量累计下来也只有几千粉，居然因为这莫名其妙的灵异事件，一时间上升了几万，罗渽民索性问过经纪人后，便就把自家符咒放在sns上，还置顶了。

不过#废校2020 长得很帅的男配角自|拍为什么这样#还是短暂引起了讨论。

经纪人因此被上级叫去开了几次会，公司居然想利用这次意外的机会，为罗渽民安排一些综艺工作，例如热门综艺《走得很慢的女孩（简称走女）—夏日纳凉特辑》等等，感慨少年演员成名不易之时，也只能劝罗渽民把握住眼前机会，另之后推特上传的自|拍都是让罗渽民严格自|拍30张以上，挑最帅的再上传，可见已对他开始上心。

罗渽民从那天偶遇梦中情狗后，便时常能听到周边鬼魂飘来告知他“偶遇”小狗狗的记录，小狗日常夜间骑行，运动后时常处于极饿状态，习惯到便利店进食什么的。

这天罗渽民又在自己家客厅被一群鬼魂围坐着，他按着电视遥控切换节目，装着自己看不到样子。

说实在的，罗渽民对这群鬼魂为了有驱魔血统，能见鬼的他答应帮忙实现人间遗存心愿，而试图讨好他的行径有些厌烦，人间和阴界之间的事情其实不能干预，母亲千交代万交代数次，罗渽民言犹在耳，不敢违背，但在听到小狗狗，也就是李帝努个人消息的时候，他还是表情认真，耐心听完了。

初步了解，就是刚进入人类社会还不熟悉，三顿不好好吃饭的小狗狗，吃泡面都经常被急得被烫了一下，老奶奶鬼魂絮絮叨叨对罗渽民说着，上次她看到小狗在便利店外面的吃东西时，由于旁边来了一群醉汉，然后小狗狗快速扔下吃了一半的泡面就骑单车跑了。

“老奶奶，即使这样我也不会帮你孙子做饭的。”

老奶奶听后气急，隐身离去。

随后又飘来一个大学老师鬼魂说悄悄观察了一段时间发现，非常严谨地计算了，小狗狗，只要身处环境，超过7个人，便会异常克制稍稍有些恐慌，小于等于7人以下，可以。

“哦，是吗？你的sns小号关注了一堆性感网红怕被家人发现了又怎样，我不会帮你注销账号的。”

大学老师鬼魂气急，也隐身离去。

又有一天，深夜，有魂远远看到小狗狗并未骑行，半夜徒步散心了很久，然后进了一家路边经营的食堂。

应该是内心期待了很久，等待夜间人烟稀少，方敢自己一人前来。

很小的一个日式餐馆，吧台式的开放厨房，特别适合独居人士过去吃饭，一开始屋内只有两三人的时候，小狗表情舒缓地沉醉于吃烤串，过了一会儿，不知道是因为凌晨才下班的人越来越多，只看到屋内又进了几个人，小狗狗越吃越面带紧张，时不时挪动身子到角落对着墙，一副很缺乏安全感的样子。

屋内人越来越多。

小狗随意吃完之后，快步跑走，在公交车站看到一个车牌444便上前，路边熟悉的鬼魂一看这不就是载到时间下阴界过桥的灵魂鬼车，于是飘去赶紧通知罗渽民。

与此同时。

  
朴志晟，是一名普通高中生，刚高考完不久，还没能查分，在家玩没几天，父母就代他答应了亲戚，暑假在他家的奶茶店打工。

学生价加亲情价，时薪8350韩元，自家母后和殿下寻思小孩美其名考后总算能从战战兢兢玩游戏，到全面放松玩游戏，天天在家浪费空调和网费，还要伸手索取零花钱，还不如提早感受一下社会艰难，就发配他去帮忙。

朴志晟原本以为是天天调配果饮奶茶吃点小吃顺便玩乐，结果打工一周不到便体会到人间疾苦，搵食不易，这天一直忙到晚上9点才下班。

一天到晚接待顾客已实为不易，朴志晟长相颇为可爱，被学|生|妹说像仓鼠糯米糍，朴志晟不太懂仓鼠糯米糍是什么新品种零食，酷暑之下，只感觉奶茶店客源不断，体力都被一点点掏空，上一次喝水的记忆已经是晚上七点左右。

即使年轻气盛，精力十足如他，都觉得忙了一天，脚跟发疼，站立都有些吃力。

见在公交车站只有朴志晟一人候车，他靠坐在等候的椅子上，发出一声轻叹。

“好累。”

便想沉沉睡去，但又怕错过夜班车，一时迷迷糊糊，双眼微微放空，看东西已有一些叠影，只好在内心反复默念着公交车牌号。

深夜晚风徐徐，带来一丝凉意，忽然有一道女声幽幽响起，“你等得是这辆，对吧？”

朴志晟抬头一看，眼前光芒刺眼，再细看，是一辆颜色偏暗的公交车，车牌显示是他等候的车牌。

便想出声道谢，幸好有身边女性提醒，回头一看，原本发声的位置上却空无一人。

“嘟嘟—”

公交车喇叭正在鸣响，催促之下，朴志晟快步走上车门。

朴志晟拿出钱包放在感应处，感应了几次都没有响声，车上原本低着头的人纷纷看向他。

他小小声哀叹着：“我这才毕业没多久，学生卡就不能用了？不是说会自动变成普通卡的吗？”

于是他从钱包内摸出硬币投入，只是有些奇怪，投入硬币事声音极其之小，仿佛不像是金属碰撞的清脆声，有些哑音，朴志晟不以为意，半眯着昏昏欲睡的睡眼找了个靠窗的位置，在坐下之后便沉沉睡去。

过了一会儿便觉得车内有些发冷，停靠几站后车上来的人越来越多，车速从他上车之后就渐渐加快，朴志晟心想着这司机赶着交班也不用开得这么急吧。

每个上车上的人都低着头坐在自己的位置上，有些站着的位置也靠近车门，朴志晟这才觉得有些奇怪，为何上车的人也并未玩着手机，地板上是有钱可捡还是纹路特别，有什么好值得低着头的。

他离司机的位置挺近的，瞄了一眼前面的司机，不觉有异常，便又觉得偷瞄别人看不太好，但又大胆再看过去，才发现司机两眼放空，分明对前方路途视若无睹，这时有人向他靠近，朴志晟抬头一看，低头看向他的人，脸上正露出诡异笑容。

朴志晟深吸一口凉气，这时后面有个声音。

“你.....你你.....你不要吓他！”

后面突然有个声音，朴志晟回头一看，说话的居然是只大白狗，毛蓬蓬的。

tbc

*为了不要占tag太多，剩下的缓慢更新了。


	4. 一起搭公交车吗？头靠头那种哦

“哇，路边经过的小狗狗都会说话的程度了呢。”

朴志晟不禁惊叹出声，想昏过去，然而昏不过去，只能眼睁睁看着小狗狗一点点挪动身子，护在他身前。

说实话，李帝努吃一半就落跑甜狗，急中出乱搭鬼车回家，上车前，也是想公交车人太多了，还是和鬼在一起比较凉爽。

  
结果没想到鬼车也那么多鬼，他一上车就变回原型，也变回圆形—毛蓬蓬小狗，缩在靠门最近的座位，突然上来一个年龄不大的魂，就坐在自己前面的位置，内心感叹死得未免太早，结果全车的鬼在过了几站都开始发现他是生魂。

  
小狗壮着胆子和司机说道：“有人搭错了，那就让他下去好吗？”

  
司机木然地直视着前方，不为所动，赶着送鬼投胎，未到接下个鬼的站点，怎么有停下来的道理。

  
突然间前方指示灯突然亮了红灯，司机停了下来。

  
公交车前方不远处正有个提着红灯笼的生魂，便是罗渽民。

  
  
罗渽民在路边等了一会儿，一辆公交车便出现在视野中，只见车停稳后，很快就有人陆续上车，只是上车的人影绰绰，一时间烟雾弥漫，让道路变得看不清，再睁眼一看，哪里有什么人，分明是一辆鬼车，里面稀奇的载着一小狗狗妖和一个生魂。

  
他无声轻叹了一口气，从口袋里拿出一个纸鹤，纸鹤在被他放在手心后就自动开始燃烧，这是他从小见到母亲和附近无常报消息的方式，小时候他时常离魂各路鬼被带走，所以也有一些印象，也就是报警。

由于不够熟练，自身修炼太少，灵力也不足，他的纸鹤翅膀烧完飞走时，飞得歪歪斜斜，几乎要从空中掉下来一样，不久后，远处便有个红灯笼缓缓飘来，那是引鬼车暂时停下的提示灯。  


  
公交车停了下来之后，罗渽民站在车门，半个身子侧着靠在门上，一只脚才在车门口的，另外一只脚在原地，要不是长得帅，其实很没礼貌的样子，前面的鬼挡着他看人，他用红灯笼一驱才能看到后头车门的位置隐隐约约有一生魂和一小狗的边角。  


  
朴志晟忍不住往小狗狗身上靠，他也不知道现在下一个上车的又是什么鬼，全车的鬼现在正盯着他看，很明显，全场只有这只狗狗是帮他的。

只见小狗狗瞪大眼睛，努力装出一脸凶狠，看着来魂，可能在小狗狗自己眼里好像很凶的样子，但其实是很可爱。  


  
又见小狗狗，罗渽民居然有些紧张，想了一下，清了清嗓子。

“咳....下车吧....狗狗和那个长得像仓鼠的小孩....”  


要是被知道他早就从别的鬼晓得小狗狗叫李帝努，那不是很尴尬。

  
李帝努一看他也不想什么坏人，隐隐约约居然有几分熟悉感，用牙咬住了朴志晟的衣服下摆，拽了拽示意让他一块儿下车。

  
此时，后面突然出现了一个声音：“我好心让你上车，你为什么要下去呢？”

  
这话是对朴志晟说的，朴志晟一回想，这个声音不正是他上车前，引他醒来的声音嘛。 

  
罗渽民和李帝努也不知道这鬼什么来路，居然能把活人的生魂也引了出来，重重鬼影之间，慢慢让开了一条缝，一个形容枯槁的老奶奶探出头来，眯着眼睛一脸严厉的样子继续说道：“你跟着他下车以为就没事吗？那也是个鬼。”

朴志晟慌乱之下看看窗外，原本窗外的路景忽然变样，老奶奶的声音一下变成温厚善良，“跟着我走，才安全啊。”

说罢，一只枯树一般的老手便伸出来，越探越长，作势要拉住朴志晟和小狗往后面拽去， 等朴志晟和小狗狗能看清老奶奶时，才发现这女鬼穿着简直是前朝人，长袍上隐隐约约探出黑影，可想而知，应该是死后凝成的血印，一时被吓得变颜失色“你别....别别过来......”朴志晟心想上车的时候还是一个年轻的姐姐的声音，在车上却是一个老奶奶。

  
当场一哆嗦。

  
作势想跑，当公交车的车厢此时却越来越长，眼前的车厢像一条跑道一样，而车门的位置一下被扭曲的变成在顶上一样，遥不可及。

罗渽民心知，这女鬼的障眼法还有点厉害，全车鬼都是飘荡多年的，一时间以为和玩儿也被女鬼借力制造幻影在吓那个生魂，聚众心理无论是人和鬼都是一样，有些鬼魂缩在一旁默不吭声看着，内心也是期待这小小生魂能被吓成什么样子。

  
再细看，朴志晟哪里有在跑，双腿被定住一样在原地发抖，小狗拽了好几次都没能把他拽动，只能在旁边试图汪汪叫着，好让他稍微清醒一些，可朴志晟过于恐惧，灵魂已快被恶鬼所控，听不到外界声音的样子，罗渽民压低声音：“这下挺严重的了。”

  
他看了眼司机，说了句多有得罪。司机不知道罗渽民此刻想干嘛，只见他感觉身体一重一轻，再看他已从位置上转移到车下，鬼车没了司机，原本启动车的马达也骤然地停了下来，车上变得十分安静。

  
车上的其他鬼：？？？还让不让人投胎了。

车下的鬼司机：？？？卧|槽，我的工作还干不干了。

  
鬼司机一个气急摸出传讯手机，开始打电话给就近无常，得了，也来报个警。

  
  
其他鬼开始纷纷数落女鬼：为老不尊拉生魂上车，一把年纪不投胎，拦着别人投胎，大有集体碎碎念到把事态讲成阻碍地球运转一样。

  
  
前朝女鬼一时气急，具体吞了好几个就近的阴魂，投胎？投什么胎，这简直是一辆平平无奇的公交车上来一个杀鬼犯，一时其他闹着玩的鬼也不在制造阴森氛围，纷纷逃命似的想要躲走。

在车下的鬼司机，只好把身子越变越长，像个长绳一样围住其他鬼让他们别走，免得错过时间，赶不上投胎，内心默默祈祷总部能多派几个无常过来抓鬼，眼前突然来得这个生魂要是个能降服怨鬼的，就算他“多有得罪”也无所谓。  


  
朴志晟意识慢慢清明，手脚还未恢复知觉，但还是不能动，眼看女鬼就要往小狗狗那个方向扑，罗渽民一下向前抓住女鬼枯枝一般的双手，摸出身上随身携带的符咒就往她身上贴，一张不够再来一张，只见女鬼露出惨败污秽的面孔，两个眼睛慢慢后缩变成流着血水的黑洞，皮肤一点点干裂萎缩。

  
力气仍旧是大到不可思议，她强忍身上被符咒带来的巨痛，冲上来抓住罗渽民不停摇晃。  


  
摇晃间，女鬼受符咒居然吐出被她吞入腹的其他阴魂，罗渽民他颈间露出的铃铛也随之摇了摇，居然出了声音，这铃铛平时不出声，他母亲当年跳大神的招魂铃，他母亲为了怕他有鬼缠身，从祖传法器中拆下一只，另外让奶奶化为符咒一样让他无论如何都不能摘下，而且就算灵魂出窍也会附在起身保护他，此时也因阴气过浓开始发出镇魂的铃声。

  
  
被吐出的其他鬼避之不及，在原地捂住耳朵发出悲鸣，罗渽民顺势从颈肩拽下铃铛，丢入女鬼口中，只见一到光亮闪起，女鬼从嘴中开始冒出阵阵黑烟，身上也随之融化有黑色污水流出，是快要魂飞魄散的形态，然而女鬼还是直逼罗渽民，原本已是狰狞鬼脸在中间裂开长缝，伤口瞬间幻化成尖牙利齿，带着黑色粘液一样的口水，对他张开巨口作势要咬向罗渽民。

小狗一时心急冲来，咬住女鬼的腿往后甩，倒是有几分蛮力把此时衰败之身的女鬼越拖越分开，随之让罗渽民离得更远，好有空隙捏决贴符对付女鬼，女鬼目不能视，几次下来，慢慢变作一滩污水，就此消散，只剩一个铃铛在地。

  
  
随之赶来的无常在路上还带回来几个要投胎乱跑的鬼，一看这场面，完蛋，报告都不知道写个三千五百字能不能让上头知晓整个现场情况，一看这不是罗家那个特殊的儿子嘛，才烧了个纸鹤借红灯笼说要救人，现在居然不止救人还救了满车鬼，可谓说是能颁个阴界良好市民的程度，但人家还没死，呸呸呸。

“啊——”

  
此时有一个声音像在地洞深处的低沉惨呼，一时间全场鬼鬼狗狗都盯着发声处，噢，是尖叫受惊的仓鼠，哦不，是可怜的高中生生魂，朴志晟。  


深夜，空无一人的公交站，一个少年坐在位置上一动不动，如果仔细一看少年五官深邃，倒是很帅一张脸，但如果有人伸出手探一下他的鼻息，就会发现，这个少年没有呼吸很久了。

  
  
“公交车里面全部都是鬼，就你一个生魂，学生你上了一天班，在公交车站太累了，你以为你是上车回家，结果你是累到随时被鬼一拉就离魂了，跟着上了鬼车，人家载鬼到地府入口，你傻乎乎的跟着也上车，回去你的身体里面吧，回去之后就不记得了。”罗渽民结束絮絮叨叨的话语，看了一眼朴志晟的生魂，问了句“脚麻吗？”

  
  
朴志晟低头寻思了一下，这人怎么这么无赖啊，但对自己又有救命之恩，一下子急得满脸通红，过会儿像下定决心似的，叫了罗渽民一声：妈妈。

  
  
罗渽民？？

小狗狗？？？

  
  
场面一时十分尴尬，然而持续不久，罗渽民拍了拍朴志晟生魂一下，算是表示了一点陌生人的父爱，让他赶紧回去自己的肉身，好早点打车回家了。

  
  
女鬼被降服之后，赶来的无常对罗渽民挺感谢的，说欠他一个鬼情下次再还，罗渽民再没有鬼界知识也听妈妈的话有阴间的常识，和鬼谈下次，等于死后再还了。

于是把干脆想想，下次弄成这次，一问才知道那所学校当年一场火灾，把男寝烧死好几十个人，死得大多数学生当时都还在睡觉，所以出现了这种死了都不知道自己死了，也看不到来人来魂，浑浑噩噩重复活着的情况好几年。

  
“你们再载一辆车让鬼投胎应该没事吧？毕竟有前朝的怨鬼闹事，无常还迟迟赶来，司机居然还不知道，还差点害死一个生魂什么的。”罗渽民慢悠悠地说着，鬼差和鬼司机眉头越皱越紧。

  
  
“那些学生还没等到投胎的机会嘛.....”无常查了查记录，小心翼翼说着。  


“那也不能让人家乱飘一直那样活着，又变成怨鬼闹事怎么办，而且小动物上车了也不知道，其他鬼还一起闹，鬼司机也当做没看到。”小狗狗现身说法，补充说道，让一旁的罗渽民不禁笑了一下。

  
“我们帝努说得真好~”

  
小狗狗李帝努一脸疑惑：？？？？？你怎么知道我名字？？？？？？？自己明明还是小狗狗妖怪形态，都没变回人形。

  
事情就那么告了一段落，高中生生魂回到自己肉身之后，只当做是一场有些可怕的梦，也记不住内容，醒来后脚麻了很久，走了好几步才缓和过来去打车。

鬼司机送其他鬼先去投胎，无常在和总部请示，准备过会儿跟着罗渽民准备去那个废校让那些学生让鬼车投胎去。

而小狗狗要自己一个狗狗回家，罗渽民看着准备默默离开的小狗狗，突然慢慢靠近，在他耳边说道：“下次要一起搭公交吗？头靠头那种。”

“不必了！”小狗厉声道，八百米加急跑走，只留远处一道白影，毛蓬蓬的。

那夜之后，电影院里面上映着的《废校2020》蓝色头发旁边的鬼影们都消失了，话题又再次小范围议论了一下，然而就像澄清没人看一样，#蓝色头发 灵异事件#也像都市传说里面的故事一样，渐渐变成新人公司营销的手段之一。

  
  
只是那个新人开始受到瞩目，听说最近开始要上什么综艺，还有sns也从符咒置顶变成一张小狗狗在沙发上睡着的照片。

  
  
什么时候开始准备养狗？经纪人也觉得很奇怪。

tbc


	5. 和其他狗狗不同，是一只比较特殊的小狗狗

怎么说起好呢，是在一个平平无奇的夜晚。  
  
  
罗渽民在路上看到一只小狗狗好像很可爱，走近一看，真的很可爱，再走近一看，对的，就是他认识的那只小狗。

  
  
只是不知道为什么，此刻惨兮兮的睡在地上。

  
小狗狗李帝努仰面躺着，肚子都露出来了。

  
罗渽民看了一眼狗狗的肚子，嗯，肉乎乎的白色中带粉，好像还有点特殊，应该用力了运动充血后，会有的小狗狗白巧克力腹肌。

  
自行车就在边上放着，旁边有台打开的笔记本电脑，已经暗了屏幕，也不知道小狗狗倒在这里多久了。

  
罗渽民用手指戳了戳小狗，像是很快被吓着了，试图像婴儿一样团着身体也没有力气，缓了一会儿稍微有点个人意识了，又变回人的样子，但还是躺着一动不动，只有手指还能微微颤抖，一会儿又试了力气一样变成小狗。

  
得了，今晚不救不行，罗渽民盯着李帝努看了很久，从眉眼再到鼻梁到嘴唇来回，寻思了一下，在他变成小狗的形态的时候，正面抱起，快步跑回家了。

  
画面上，像个偷狗的小年轻。

  
  
李帝努睡着了，被偷抱走了也不知道，他做了一场梦，梦里回到他不知道自己什么时候会老，也不知道自己什么时候会死之前的日子。

  
如果用仙人或者是神来对比的程度来说，他还算不上，或者应当说，它毫无神通，灵气也是活久了一天天积累所得，起初只是走了寻常小狗不常见的运，因为多年前食用了主人给它的仙草，才能不老不死的活那么久。

  
  
也不知那位少女如何得到，像是并不渴望自己能够长寿一般，将仙草细细研磨，碾碎后混入小狗的食粮中。

  
那天食用仙草的记忆已经不太清晰，毕竟那时候它也只是一只还在发育中的小狗。

  
小狗狗只能想起，自己睡了一觉，睡得很沉，再次醒来觉得身体和神智都变得清明，而又轻盈，比以往更能记住一些东西，更通得人性，从主人说话的规律和反复的日常中学会模仿着人类的话语。

  
小狗在当时数十年间，在外形并无变化，每天一跑一跳到主人床边守着睡觉，唯一有变化的，可能就是一直毛蓬蓬的，冬天发冬毛会更毛蓬蓬，等到了夏天一换季就猛掉毛，引得鼻子敏感的路人见它不停打喷嚏，弄得胆小怕生的小狗狗李帝努只敢缩在主人身边，不敢靠前。

  
当时，在数十年间，没有妖界或者是修仙的道士带它进阶，只是被人类养着的小狗一般存活着。

  
饿了就会自己咬着食盆蹲守在主人床边，渴了边会跑到井边小声叫唤让人挑水喂水，在阳光充足的午后，会陪着主人睡着午觉，毛茸茸软乎乎的，像个活抱枕一般可爱粘人。

  
小狗狗的原主人在过去的人生多有难关。

  
  
李，皇族高官都有的贵族姓氏，曾是宗族两班小姐，父亲因得罪高官蒙冤入狱，家族各宗亲为自保割袍断义，不肯认亲收留罪臣之女，忠心耿耿的仆人们带着小姐，而小姐怀抱着小狗，一行人一路从汉阳逃到乡野小村庄。

  
可谓险路难行，一路上被追杀，死得死，残得残。

  
到最后仆人们也都渐渐地受够这种流离失所的日子，一个个默默离开，抛弃小姐，到最后一个仆人也只是留着一块杂粮做的干饼，在凌晨，往小姐睡着的稻草窝里磕了三个响头，便转身离去。

  
小狗想要出声叫唤，只见黑夜中，小姐眼神清明，眼角湿润，原来是根本没睡，对周遭一清二楚，她紧了紧抱怀里的小狗，小狗那一刻仿佛觉得自己长大了一些，懂得了一些。

  
第二天醒来，小姐原本想拉着小狗送与一户人家，在独处时，小狗开口说出人话，黏黏糊糊像哪里的方言一般，反反复复说着不想走，要跟着主人一起走。

  
从此小姐带着小狗，不离不弃，一起隐姓埋名存活。

  
从十五岁长到二十五岁的小姐，已像个泼辣豪爽的村妇，不带以往如同小白花一般的可怜娇气，而年轻气盛，家贫性子孤僻又傲，认为自己有手有脚能自我独活，不嫁入两班家做填房小妾，也不愿意为了子女烦恼而做一位母亲，只愿带着小狗在村落生活。

  
只是小狗一直不老，主人从小姑娘变成大姑娘，又日渐变成老大姐，开始察觉到左邻右舍的流言了，便带着小狗又走了几十里换了个村落生活，在到了后来，干脆进了山里。

  
与世隔绝过起了如同修行般的日子，那时候小狗才随同主人开始识字，懂得看懂人类书籍，像主人的孩子，又像孙子一样，被鞭策着学习。

  
最后主人变成了老奶奶，在一个春日，寂静的午后，安详地睡去，过了几日，小狗叫唤了几声，主人还是不醒，小狗狗知晓，主人是再也不会醒来。

  
也算是安详地老死，只是小狗狗不能知晓人类总有离去的时候，在一旁守了很久。

  
春花稍纵即逝易残，夏日烈阳，秋风萧瑟，冬雪消融，过了几年，屋里的处处还存留着主人和小狗狗的记忆，平常的衣物却再也不能嗅得主人残留的气息。

  
小狗闭着眼装睡，主人的魂魄又在边上，对着它吹了一口凉气，又在说她该去投胎了，只是担心小狗一个狗怎么办。

  
“我会好好看书学字的，为了我囤的那些修行用的道法佛经，我不会忘了看。”小狗在屋内如同喃喃自语地继续说：“都陪我活了这么久，我一个狗也不会害怕的。”

  
主人为了它在人间停留了太久，魂魄变得有些稀薄，临近破晓，微光都能穿透灵魂一般，在旁边的黑白无常打了好几个哈欠，问了又问小狗狗的主人，是魂飞魄散，还是下辈子再见一面。

“那我真的走了哦。”

  
“你走吧，你走吧。”小狗连着说了两句，把脸埋在被子里面，不愿意看到主人真的离去的身影，在太阳真的快出来之前，主人跟着黑白无常，总算还是走了。

李帝努独自一狗狗生活了很久，如果不是那座山要被开发成游乐园，山上一时涌入大批量的人，他也不会想要下山。  
  
但从那个平平无奇的夜晚起，李帝努有了自己的新主人，而罗渽民有了自己的小狗。

  
tbc


End file.
